Prophecies and omens
Prophecies and Omens are signs given by StarClan to Leaders and Medicine Cats to fortell the future of the Clans. Prophecies are usually seen at Moonstone or Moonpool by Medicine Cats. Leaders go to Highstones, in the first series, to receive prophecies. An example of a prophecy is like the dream that Spottedleaf had in Book 1: Into the Wild, Fire Alone Can Save Your Clan. Omens are objects or events that cats find, such as in the Super Edition: Firestar's Quest, when Firestar sees Bluestar's face in the sky before Sandstorm falls into the river they were crossing. Prophecies In the Original Series Prophecy: "Fire alone will save our Clan." Interpreter: Spottedleaf Sign: Shooting star Location: Into the Wild, Prologue: Page 5 Meaning: The prophecy received by Spottedleaf was a mystery to both Spottedleaf and Bluestar–after all, fire is feared by all the Clans. But when Bluestar sees the flame-colored pelt of a feisty kittypet in Twolegplace, she hopes she has unraveled the prophecy. She is right, it is Firepaw, the former kittypet warrior who will save ThunderClan from the treachery of Tigerclaw. Warrior Whom You Cannot Trust Prophecy: "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." Interpreter: Fireheart Sign: Dream Location: Fire And Ice Meaning: A warning from Spottedleaf, although Fireheart thought that it referred to Graystripe, to beware of Tigerclaw. StarClan is Calling Prophecy: "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." Interpreter: Fireheart Sign: Dream Location: Forest of Secrets Meaning: A reassuring gesture from Spottedleaf through a dream, to let Fireheart know that Bluestar was going to choose him as deputy. At first, Fireheart misinterprets it, thinking he is going to die. An Enemy Who Seems To Sleep Prophecy: "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." Interpreter: Fireheart Sign: Dream Location: Rising Storm, Chapter 13: page 151 Meaning: A warning from StarClan through Spottedleaf warning Fireheart to be wary of Tigerclaw--the enemy who makes no motion of seeking revenge, though Fireheart does not realize this until much later; he thinks it refers to the sickness that the ShadowClan cats had had, though Cinderpelt assures him it is cured, and they have left. Lion And Tiger Prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest." Interpreter: Firestar Sign: A dream sign of a pile of bones and a river of blood during Firestar's leader ceromony. Location: The Darkest Hour, Chapter 4: page 55 Meaning: Tigerstar united RiverClan and ShadowClan to become TigerClan, and Firestar followed suit with WindClan and ThunderClan to become LionClan. The prophecy is revealed when the four clans become two, and LionClan and TigerClan meet in battle. BloodClan is the final enemy, but in the end Blood does not rule the forest, though the battle spills blood. In the New Prophecy Series Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky Prophecy: "Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before." Interpreter: Brambleclaw Sign: Dream Location: Midnight, Prologue: page 2 Meaning: The prophecy speaks of a special meaning: ShadowClan is darkness, WindClan is air, RiverClan is water, and ThunderClan is Sky. All four come together and leave the forest in The New Prophecy, changing everything as it has never been before. Fire and Tiger Together Prophecy: Fire and tiger together, and danger to the forest. Interpreter: Cinderpelt Sign: A giant tiger leaping from flames, burning bracken. Location: Midnight, Chapter 8: page 111 Meaning: Firestar was anxious when Cinderpelt told him of this prophecy, since they interpreted it to mean trouble from Brambleclaw and/or Squirrelflight. Firestar was protective over his daughter and made sure that they could not meet in private. It turned out to mean that both Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would unite the Clans, changing everything, but not destroying it. Blood Will Spill Blood Prophecy: "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." Interpreter: Leafpool Sign: Dream sign of a lake stained with blood. Location: Starlight, Prologue: page 3 Meaning: The meaning of this prophecy was, that two blood brothers would meet in battle: Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw spills Hawkfrost's blood, and as it enters the lake the water turns red. This ends Hawkfrost's life, and there is finally peace, for a while. In the Super Edition Series Kin of Your Kin Prophecy: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Interpreter: Firestar Sign: Message from Skywatcher Location: Firestar's Quest, Chapter 25: page: 339 Meaning: Firestar's kin, Leafpool, has had three kits. Each has a mysterious talent. In The Sight we learn of Jayfeather's--the never seen before skill of a mortal to walk in others' dreams at will. Lionblaze's ability is that he can never get hurt in battle, which was revealed in Outcast. The third in the prophecy was believed to be Hollyleaf, but it was incorrect and the last will be Dovepaw, one of Whitewing's and Birchfall's kits. Dovepaw's power is to see and hear things that are very far away, which is revealed in The Fourth Apprentice. Like Fire, you will blaze through the forest Prophecy: "Like fire, you are destined to blaze through the forest... but beware- even water can quench fire." Interpreter: Bluefur Sign: Prophecy directly from Goosefeather Location: Bluestar's Prophecy Meaning: Goosefeather approaches Bluefur and gives her the prophecy. She takes it to be just ramblings since he has been known to make false prophecies, but she beings to think it means that she is destined to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw. Later, she falls in love with Oakheart and has his kits, which nearly stops her from becoming deputy. This is how she was almost defeated by water: she fell in love with a RiverClan warrior and nearly lost her chance to save the Clan. Due to her sacrifices of giving her kits to Oakheart, she was able to become deputy and bring peace to ThunderClan. The water portion could also be pointing to her death by drowning. In the Power of Three Series Kin of the Cat with Fire in his Pelt Prophecy: "There will be three, the kin of the kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws." Interpreter: Jaypaw Sign: Dream Location: Outcast, Chapter 22, page 232 Meaning: Another interpretation of the "Kin of Your Kin" prophecy given to Firestar, predicting the arrival of three cats more powerful than any other. In the Omen of the Stars Series After the Sharp-Eyed Jay and the Roaring Lion Prophecy: '"After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a dove's gentle wing." '''Interpreter: ' Dovepaw '''Sign: Dream Location: The Fourth Apprentice; Chapter 5, Page 65 Meaning: '''After all the trouble that came of Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Dovepaw will bring peace to ThunderClan Omens In the Original Series An Unnecessary Death '''Prophecy: "This day will bring an Unnecessary Death." Interpreter: Barkface Sign: Red Clouds Location: Fire And Ice Meaning: After Fireheart and Graystripe had rescued WindClan from exile, and they were resting in Barley's barn, Barkface saw red clouds outside and predicted an an unnecessary death. Later, when Fireheart and Graystripe were returning to their home in ThunderClan, they were attacked by a RiverClan patrol, and in the confusion of the fight, the RiverClan warrior Whiteclaw fell over the edge; his was the unnecessary death because the battle was not very important and he didn't have to die to end it. In the New Prophecy Series Moth's Wing Omen: Moth’s wing Interpreter: Mudfur Location: Midnight Meaning: Mudfur interpreted the moth’s wing left outside his den to be an indication that Mothwing, the former rogue, was fit to become a medicine cat apprentice. However, it was later revealed that Hawkfrost, Mothwing's evil brother, left the moth's wing outside of Mudfur's den so he could use Mothwing's medicine cat powers to help him gain power. The Silver Cat Omen(s): Signs of nature; pattern of the moonlight, shadows cast by the stones, the sound of the rain drops. Interpreter: Stoneteller Location: Moonrise, Prologue, page 3 Meaning: A silver cat would come, and rid the Tribe of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth. At first, they believe it to be Stormfur, but later it is revealed that Feathertail was the one to save them. She fulfills her duty by driving a stalactite into Sharptooth’s body, but sacrifices herself as well. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse Omen: Eclipse Interpreter: None Location: Eclipse Meaning: The total Solar eclipse was thought to be an omen by many cats that they were doing something wrong or that they didn’t belong by the lake. Sol predicted it would happen but StarClan gave no warning of it, which makes many of the Clan cats afraid and uncertain of the future. In the Super Edition Series Flattened Fur Omen: A bit of flattened fur on a piece of prey. Interpreter: Goosefeather Location: Bluestar's Prophecy Meaning: Goosefeather sees flattened fur on a piece of prey and declares it a sign that WindClan is going to attack them, because it looks like the ThunderClan forest flattened by wind. Many cats don't believe it, because Goosefeather sees many prophecies. He continues, though, and says that they must attack WindClan first and destroy their medicine supplies so that they can't counterattack soon. Pinestar eventually agrees and ThunderClan goes to attack WindClan. They destroyed the supplies, but were eventually forced to retreat. At later Gatherings, ThunderClan was shunned for the use of a cruel tactic like destroying medicine. This lead many cats to believe that this was never a real omen and just the ramblings of an old medicine cat.